Une fois de trop
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Et si Edward repoussait une fois de plus les avances de Bella, que ce passerait-il si celle-ci se retrouvais seule avec une bouteille de vodka et sa meilleure amie qui viens la voir ?  Résumé pourri  Os en plusieurs chap. Femslash
1. Alcool

Hé oui, c'est moi !

Ca faisait longtemps pas vrai ? =p

Me revoici avec un os de quelques chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira =)

On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, ceci est un femslash Alice/Bella

Et comme toujours, rien est à moi tout est M'dame Meyer :)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Ce soir la, en sortant de sa douche Isabella Swan se rendit à sa chambre ou elle avait hâte de retrouver son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle sentit deux bras musclé encerclé sa taille.<p>

- Bonsoir, souffla Edward à son oreille.

- Oh Edward, fit la brune. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais.

- Je suis la maintenant, fit le brun. Tu devrais t'habillée avant de prendre froid, lui dit-il en la relâchant.

- Pourquoi, je ne te plais pas comme ca ? fit Bella en détachant sa serviette qui tomba à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de la détaillé, il avait tellement envie d'elle en cet instant mais la peur de la blessée était toujours aussi présente.

- Bella…on en a déjà parlé…fit-il en ramassant sa serviette qu'il passa à nouveaux autour de sa taille.

- De quoi tu as peur au juste ? fit la brune déçue. Je ne te demande pas la lune Edward, je veux juste faire l'amour avec mon petit ami ! Ou est le mal ?

- Il n'y en a pas ma puce, tu le sais. Si ton petit ami avait été humain, la question ne se poserait même pas …

- Ou alors, tu n'as pas envie de moi…souffla tristement Bella.

- Oh Bella s'il te plaît, fit le brun. Comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir envie de toi ? Est-ce que tu t'es vue récemment ? Tu fais tout pour me faire perdre la tête ! Si tu crois que je n'aie pas compris ton petit jeu avec Alice…

- Au moins elle, elle me comprend.

-Bella…

- Enfin quoi ? fit la brune en s'approchant de lui. J'aie envie de toi, tu as envie de moi, alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

- Je pourrais te tuée Bella ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Je pourrais te brisée en deux en voulant te faire l'amour !

- Je suis sure du contraire pourtant. Edward, s'il te plaît si tu tiens un peu à moi, mets tes convictions de coté pour moi.

S'allongeant sur le lit, la jolie brune détacha à nouveau sa serviette et sourit en voyant l'effet que cela procurait à son petit ami.

- Tes yeux sont si noirs quand tu me regarde, tu en meures d'envie pas vraie ?

- Bien sure que oui ! s'exclama le brun. Tu me rends fou Bella ! J'aie tellement envie de toi !

Se laissant emporter par son envie, le brun rejoignit la jeune humaine sur son lit pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment, souffla Bella à son oreille.

Un long grognement s'échappa de la gorge du brun qui fondit sur ces lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fougue alors que Bella détachait lentement la chemise de son petit ami.

- Tu es tellement beau, souffla-t-elle en le détaillant du bout des doigts.

- Bella….je…

- Chhhhuuuttt, ne réfléchis pas. Laisse-toi guider par ton envie.

Scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres, Bella laissa glisser ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme qui saisit rapidement ces poignets pour les plaquer au niveau de sa tête. Bella frissonna d'envie à ce geste et soupira en sentant sa langue venir chercher la sienne.

- Bella, souffla-t-il. Je….on ne peut pas …finit-il par lâcher.

- Qu…quoi ? s'étonna la brune en ouvrant les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas faire ca, fit le brun en se relevant pour rattacher sa chemise.

- Mais je…

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Bella, il vaut mieux que j'y aille.

- Non ! Je t'en prie reste, qu'on en parle au moins !

- Je suis désolée Bella, ne m'en veut pas…

Se penchant vers sa petite amie, Edward posa un baiser sur son front.

- Edward…murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante en voyant son petit ami s'échapper par la fenêtre restée ouverte.

Alors que la jeune humaine enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses larmes, son portable ce mis à vibrer sur sa table de nuit.

- A..allo ? fit-elle

- Bella ? C'est Alice, ma belle. Je suis tellement désolée…j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Ton frère est un idiot…murmura Bella d'une petite voix.

- Je sais oui, souffla Alice. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

- Oui..je..s'il te plais..

- J'arrive d'ici une demie heure, le temps de retrouvée Rose dans la foret et j'arrive.

- A tout de suite..fit Bella en raccrochant son portable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alice arriva en courant à la maison de son amie. Elle escalada rapidement l'arbre près de sa chambre et s'engouffre par sa fenêtre. Elle fut surprise de trouvé la pièce vide.

- Bella ? fit-elle.

Humant l'air, Alice repéra la trace de la brune au réez de chaussée et fila la retrouvée.

- Bella ? fit la jolie vampire en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Lilly ! s'exclama Bella en riant joyeusement.

- Mon dieu Bella…fit-elle en voyant la bouteille de vodka à moitié vide sur la table. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je voulais m'amusée ! fit l'humaine en souriant.

- Et tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, constata Alice.

Se levant en titubant, Bella se jeta au cou de son amie.

- Lilli ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu sais que je t'aime ?

Alice frissonna à l'entente de ces mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvée entendre depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

- Je vais te raccompagnée à ta chambre, fit la jeune femme sans tenir compte de ce que venais de dire son amie sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Tu me porte ? fit Bella en ouvrant grand les bras.

Contrainte et forcée, Alice se pencha pour soulever la jeune humaine qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour nicher sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu sens bon, ma Lilli. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pitié Bella, grogna la vampire en la portant vers sa chambre. Ne rend pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Rapidement, Alice ramena Bella dans sa chambre et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle l'eut allongée sur son lit qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'un boxer et un débardeur. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ressemblé ces esprit en passant les draps sur son amie.

- Lilli ? fit l'humaine.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Edward ne veut-il pas de moi ?

- Parce que mon frère est un idiot fini…marmonna Alice sans regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- Tu crois que…que je ne suis pas assez attirante ?

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Bella…

- Toi tu me trouves attirante ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna la petite brune en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Si tu étais lui, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ? fit Bella.

- Je ne suis pas lui, donc la question ne se pose pas.

- Mais si tu avais été à sa place…qu'est ce que tu aurais fait ?

- Bella…

- Répond moi Lilly, s'il te plaît. Fit l'humaine dont la voix tremblait. Suis-je si repoussante que ca ?

- Non ! s'exclama la jolie vampire. Tu es magnifique Bella, ne laisse pas Edward te faire croire le contraire.

- Lilli ? fit la brune. Est-ce que tu aurais eu envie de moi à sa place ?

A cette remarque, Alice stoppa tout mouvement, ne s'étant pas attendue à une question aussi directe de la part de son amie qui parlait sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Bella…

- S'il te plaît Lilli, j'ai besoin de savoir.

Inspirant profondément, Alice détourna le regard avant de répondre.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Oui Bella, si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais eu envie de toi et jamais je ne t'aurais repoussée.

- Lilli ? Enchaina la brune. Si je te demandais de m'embrasser tout de suite, le ferais-tu ?

- Bella je…je ne peux pas…

- Tu en a envie pourtant, je le vois dans tes yeux, fit Bella en se redressant. Regarde-moi.

Saisissant lentement le visage de son amie, Bella ne fut pas surpris de voir la noirceur de ces yeux.

- Fait le, la défia-t-elle. Embrasse-moi.

- Bella…

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, il va falloir me repoussée.

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Alice fut surprise quand les lèvres de son amie entrèrent en contact avec les siennes.

- Lilli, souffla Bella contre ses lèvres.

Rapidement toutes les barrières qu'Alice maintenait entre elle et son amie s'écroulèrent peu à peu.

Délaissant sa raison, Alice répondit au baiser de son amie et vint caresser sa langue avec fougue alors que Bella se redressait pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son amie.

- Bella….haleta Alice en rompant le baiser. On ne peut pas…

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Bella d'une voix douce. Et si c'était ce que je veux moi aussi ?

- Tu as bu Bella…tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux…

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me repousse encore une fois Lilli, souffla Bella. Je veux que tu m'aimes cette nuit…

Alice ferma les yeux pour imprimer ces paroles dans sa tête et frissonna en sentant les doigts de son amie défaire son chemisier.

- Bella je…j'ai beaucoup moins de retenue que mon frère. Si je pose la main sur toi, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêtée.

- Alors fait le, lui souffla Bella. Touche-moi ma belle Alice.

A l'attente de ces mots, Alice déglutit avec difficulté.

- On ne devrait pas… Tu as bu …

- Je sais ce que je veux Lilli, souffla l'humaine qui retira son débardeur devant son amie.

Alice ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en découvrant les formes de son amie.

- Tu ...ne devrais pas…rhabille toi Bella, s'il te plait…marmonna Alice en détournant les yeux.

- Non, fit la jeune humaine. Toi, regarde-moi.

Saisissant doucement le menton de son amie, Bella la força à poser les yeux sur elle.

- Touche-moi Lilli, tu en meurs d'envie.

Glissant sa main sur la sienne, Bella guida la main de la petite brune sur son ventre.

- Tes mains sont si douce, souffla-t-elle en frissonnant.

- Bella…je t'aurais prévenue…je…

- Dit le ma belle Alice, dit le que tu en as envie.

- J'aie envie de toi Bella, gronda Alice. J'aie envie de toi depuis le jour ou tu venue passée le week-end à la maison…ce jour la quand je t'aie vue sortir de la piscine…j'ai cru défaillir en te voyant en bikini…

- De quoi avais-tu envie ? fit Bella.

- J'avais envie de te caresser, de te dévorer de baiser et de te faire l'amour, avoua Alice.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te retient ce soir ?

- Probablement le faite que tu sois ivre et que j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi raisonnable ma belle Alice, souffla Bella en jouant avec ces doigts.

- Il faut bien qu'une de nous deux le sois non ?

- Lilli…

- Tu le regretterais demain matin Bella, crois moi…

- Et si tu te trompais ? fit l'humaine.

- Alors je serais une vraie idiote de ne pas en avoir profité.

- Lilli, souffla la brune. Ne me repousse pas s'il te plait…

- Il le faut Bella, tu as bu…

- Je suis encore assez lucide pour savoir ce donc j'ai envie, fit Bella

Venant capturer les lèvres de son amie, elle en profita pour finir de détacher les boutons de son chemisier.

- Bella …gronda Alice en rompant ce baiser.

- Fait moi l'amour Lilli, c'est ce que je veux.

Un long grondement s'échappa de la poitrine de la jolie vampire alors que Bella ancrais son regard au sien.

- Embrasse-moi, lui souffla-t-elle.

- Non je…je ne peux pas faire ca…

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

- Bella je…

- Tes yeux sont tellement noir ma Lilli, rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera croire que tu n'as pas envie de moi.

- Bien sure que j'aie envie de toi Bella, soupira la petite brune.

- Ne réfléchis plus Lilli, s'il te plaît.

Alors que Bella posait à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son amie, Alice ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser et de l'entrainer en position allongée venant ce caler entre ces cuisses.

- Lilli…souffla la brune.

- Bella..je…j'ai tellement envie de toi…

- Ne me repousse pas Lilli, c'est ce que je veux moi aussi.

Savourant ces paroles qu'elle avait longtemps espérée, la jeune vampire s'empara des lèvres de son amie avec fougue avant de délaissée ces lèvres pour embrasser son cou.

- Lilli!

- Seigneur Bella, gronda Alice. Tu me plais tellement si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment.

- Ne te retiens pas ma belle Alice, j'aie envie de toi.

Se redressant légèrement, la jolie vampire retira complément son chemisier avant de venir coller son corps à celui de son amie.

- Tu as la peau tellement douce, souffla Bella.

Faisant taire l'humaine d'un baiser, Alice fit glisser une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutiens à gorges.

- Tu es tellement sublime ma Bella, susurra-t-elle en la détaillant.

Rapidement elle retira à son tour son soutiens à gorges avant de finir de déshabiller la jolie brune et de retirer ces derniers vêtements.

- Bella ? L'appela-t-elle.

- Hum hum ? répondit-elle la voix haletante.

- Si tu veux arrêter, il est encore temps de faire marche arrière… je comprendrais...

- Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête, je veux être tienne cette nuit.

A ces mots, un long grondement de bonheur s'éleva de la poitrine de la petite brune qui fit sourire son amie.

- J'adore t'entendre grogner, souffla-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? fit Alice

- C'est adorable, souffla Bella. C'est un son tellement doux à mes oreilles.

- Bella ? souffla la petite brune.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime Bella, depuis toujours. Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment. De ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

- Touche-moi ma belle Alice, s'il te plaît. Fait moi tienne, fait de moi une femme. Aime-moi toute la nuit.

Souriant de bonheur en entendant ces mots, la jolie vampire s'empara des lèvres de son amie avant de glisser une main entre leurs deux corps qui la fit se cambrer contre elle.

Au petit matin, alors que Bella dormais tranquillement dans les bras d'Alice, celle-ci n'arrivais pas à se résoudre à la quitter bien qu'elle ait rendez-vous avec sa sœur d'ici une bonne heure. Blottie contre la belle humaine, Alice ne cessait d'admirer les courbes de ce corps qu'elle avait caressé cette nuit, ce corps qu'elle avait couvert de baiser. Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit Charlie quitter sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, jetant un œil au réveil elle vit qu'il indiquait déjà 8 heures du matin.

- Bella ? Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

- Humm, protesta la brune.

- Il faut que j'y aille mon ange, Rosalie m'attend.

- Hum hum, répondit Bella encore endormie.

Quittant à regret le corps de la jeune humaine, Alice se leva pour se rhabiller et attrapa une feuille de papier pour laisser un mots à son amie.

- _" Bella, j'ai du partir tôt ce matin. On se retrouve en cours. Merci pour tout, Alice"_

Repliant la feuille qu'elle déposa sur l'oreiller à coté de Bella, Alice s'assit à nouveaux sur le lit de son amie pour se pencher sur elle.

- Merci pour cette nuit mon bel ange, souffla-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur son épaule nue. Merci de m'avoir laissée t'aimée, j'espère ne pas avoir tout gâché entre nous. Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Caressant une dernière fois le visage de la brunette, Alice se dirigea vers la fenêtre et se hissa sur le rebord. Jetant un dernier regard à la jeune femme, elle sauta par la fenêtre et ce mit à courir en direction de la villa.

* * *

><p><strong>**A suivre**<strong>

hé ouais, déja ^^

Humm c'est vilain je sais ^^

Plein de review = une suite prochainement :p

Bisous !


	2. conséquences

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle franchit le seuil de la porte de la villa et ne repéra que l'odeur de sa sœur.

- Rose ? fit-elle en ôtant sa veste.

- Je suis au salon, répondit sa sœur.

Traversant le hall d'entrée, la jolie vampire se rendit au salon ou elle trouva sa sœur entrain de lire un magazine.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en la rejoignant.

- Bonjour, répondit Rosalie. Tu es seule ?

- On dirait oui, pourquoi ?

- Il m'avait semblé sentir l'odeur de Bella…

- Euh non…je suis seule…

- C'est ce que je constate oui, pourtant sont odeur est partout sur toi, fit la blonde en reposant son magazine.

- Oui je…c'est normal, j'ai passé la nuit chez elle, souffla la petite brune.

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Il faut que je te parle Rose…

- C'est à propos de Bella ?

- Oui…

- Tu lui as parlé?

- Si je lui aie dit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle ? fit Alice. Oui je lui aie dit…

- Et comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

- Je ne sais pas…elle avait bu hier soir…

- Attend j'ai du mal à te suivre la…tu lui as parlé ou pas ?

- Je lui aie tout avoué…

- Et c'est tout ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais et fin de l'histoire ?

- J'aie passé la nuit avec elle…

- Comment ca ?

- J'ai couché avec elle Rose…

- Quoi ? s'exclama la blonde. Tu as quoi ?

- Je t'en prie ne me juge pas Rose…je n'aie pas réussi à la repoussée..

- La repoussé ? Tu veux dire que …

- Que l'initiative venait d'elle, oui, fit la petite brune.

- Mais attend… elle était consentante ?

- Je pense oui…

- Tu penses ?

- Elle avait bu hier soir.

- Alice, soupira la jeune femme. Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec la petite amie de ton frère alors qu'elle était ivre ?

- Je sais ! soupira Alice en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Quand elle a posé ces lèvres sur les miennes et qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de moi…j'ai céder..

- Oh Alice, souffla la blonde en caressant le dos de sa sœur. J'ignorais que tu l'aimais à ce point…

- Tu croyais que peut-être ce n'était qu'une passade ? Juste une expérience ? Que je voulais m'amuser ? Je l'aime Rose ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

- Il va falloir que tu bloque tes pensé à Edward, au moins le temps que tu parles à Bella.

- Je sais, souffla la petite brune. Je n'aurais pas du resté…j'aurais du me montrée raisonnable..

- Tu l'aime, fit Rosalie. Je peux comprendre que tu aie cédée.

- Alors tu ne me juge pas ?

- Je ne t'aie jamais jugée Alice, depuis le jour ou tu es venue me parlé de tes sentiments pour elle, tu sais que je suis avec toi et que je ne te juge pas.

- Merci…souffla la jeune femme.

- Approche, fit la belle blonde en venant enlacée sa sœur.

- Merci Rose…sans toi je serais devenue dingue. Avec toute ce que je ressens quand je la vois, j'aurais cédée bien avant si tu n'étais pas la pour moi.

- Tu peux compter sur moi Lilli, souffla la blonde. Les sœurs sont censées se soutenir.

- Merci

- Lilli ?

- hum hum ? fit la petite brune.

- Comment s'est alors ? Comment s'étais de ….enfin tu vois …

Esquissant un sourire, la jolie vampire décida de se confier à sa sœur.

- C'était parfait, souffla-t-elle. Même si son sang a failli me rendre dingue, j'ai tenu bon. J'ai essayée d'être la plus douce possible…

- Et comment c'étais ? Comment s'est de coucher avec une autre femme ? fit Rosalie en la relâchant.

- Il n'y a pas de mots, fit Alice en se remémorant cette nuit. L'entendre gémir à mon oreille, c'étais délicieux et inoubliable.

- J'aime te voir heureuse, fit la jolie blonde.

- C'est elle qui me rend heureuse, souffla Alice en souriant.

- Il va falloir que tu lui parle…

- Je sais oui…j'irais la voir ce soir, pour lui parler.

- Juste pour lui parler, n'est ce pas ?

- Rose ! s'exclama la petite brune en riant.

.

De son coté, Bella se réveillais lentement dans son lit avec un violent mal de tete.

- Bon sang…ce lamenta-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Contrainte de se levée, elle attrapa son peignoir qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de se tournée vers son réveil qui indiquait déjà huit heure trente.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant vivement pour foncer prendre une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce cinq minutes plus tard complètement habillé, ses long cheveux brun étaient encore trempés et son portable vibra sur sa table de nuit. S'apprêtant à répondre, son regard fut attiré par une feuille de papier déposé sur l'oreiller voisin.

- - _" Bella, j'ai du partir tôt ce matin. On se retrouve en cours. Merci pour tout, Alice" _lu-t-elle_**.**_

- Alice ? souffla-t-elle. Elle est venue ici …

Essayant vainement de se rappeler quand sa meilleure amie était passée la voir, elle rangea le petit mots en question dans sa table de nuit avant d'attraper son portable qui s'était remis à sonner.

- Allo ?

- Bella, fit la voix de son petit ami.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir…

- Je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner Edward, tu m'as repoussée une fois de trop hier soir!

- Si j'ai fait ca, c'étais pour ton bien ! s'emporta le brun.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, seulement moi ca ne me suffit plus !

- Bella…

- Laisse-moi du temps Edward, souffla-t-elle.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins te déposer au lycée ?

- Je prendrais ma voiture aujourd'hui, merci.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens Edward, laisse moi du temps, fit la brune avant de raccrocher.

Soupirant en rangeant son portable, elle attrapa son sac avant de filer à la cuisine récupérer de l'argent dans le pots à cookies sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Tandis qu'elle glissait un billet de vingt dollar dans sa poche, son regard se posa sur la bouteille de vodka vide sur la table.

- Ca explique tout, souffla-t-elle en prenant la bouteille pour la jeter avant que son père ne la voit.

Une fois dehors, elle jeta la bouteille aux ordures avant de monter dans son pick-up pour rouler vers le lycée.

Dix minutes plus tard, le pick-up rouge de la jeune femme se garait sur le parking du lycée ou elle repéra une partie de la famille Cullen près de la Chevrolet rouge de Rosalie.

Récupérant son sac, elle traversa le parking vers Emmett, Rosalie et Alice.

- Salut! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant.

- Salut Belli Bell's, s'exclama le grand brun en la serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'Alice grondait de mécontentement se récoltant un regard noir de la part de sa sœur.

- Doucement Emmett, fit la jeune humaine. Je n'aie pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il en la redéposant au sol.

- Alice doit en savoir plus que moi.

- Quoi ? s'étonna la petite brune.

- J'ai trouvé ton petit mot, fit Bella en faisant la bise à Rosalie.

- Oh oui…c'est vrai.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle, souffla Bella en serrant son amie dans ses bras pendant que celle-ci en profitait pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

- Apres les cours si tu veux ? proposa-t-elle.

- En faite j'aurais aimé en parlé maintenant, j'ai cours de sport maintenant….

- Mieux vaut éviter les catastrophes ! s'exclama Emmett en riant.

- Emmett ! fit la brune. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu lui a fais pour qu'elle ait mal à la tête comme ca ? fit la grand brun à sa petite sœur.

- Emmett ! gronda sa femme.

- Oula du calme, je plaisantais, se défendit-il en levant les mains.

- Alors ? fit Bella. Tu veux bien ? fit-elle à Alice.

- Euh oui…si tu veux..

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui hocha légèrement la tête, Alice se résolut à suivre son amie qui passa son bras autour du sien pour l'entrainer vers la lisière de la foret.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? lui demanda Bella en s'asseyant sur une souche d'arbre.

- Rien d'extraordinaire…

- J'avais bu…souffla Bella honteuse.

- Oh ca…souffla Alice. Ca arrive à tout le monde tu sais ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien…

- De rien ? fit Alice déçue.

- Juste de ma dispute avec Edward…

- Oui, on en a parlé hier soir, fit Alice en s'asseyant elle aussi.

- Et après ?

- Apres je t'aie ramenée dans ta chambre, et tu t'es endormie, menti-t-elle.

- Je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool, souffla Bella honteuse.

- Ne t'inquiète par pour ca, fit Alice. Je ne dirais rien à Charlie.

- Merci…

- Tu as parlé à Edward ?

- Pas longtemps…

- Et alors ? fit Alice. Vous avez mis les choses au clair ?

- Pas vraiment…je lui aie dit que j'avais besoin de temps.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Je tiens à lui, oui.

A l'entente de ces mots, le cœur d'Alice se serra dans sa poitrine. Y avait-il un espoir ?

- Mais hier soir, il m'a repoussée une fois de trop. Je pense qu'il ne voit pas notre relation comme moi je la vois…

- Et comment toi tu la vois ?

- J'aimerais faire évoluer notre relation…

- Oh, souffla Alice en baisant la tête.

- C'est normal non ? Ca fait un an que nous somme ensemble.

- Oui, je comprends…

- Lilli, tout va bien ? Je te trouve distante avec moi.

- Non tout va bien, mentis la jolie vampire.

- Je voulais te remercié pour hier soir…d'être restée avec moi.

-C'est normal, fit Alice en affichant un faux sourire sur ses lèvres. Je suis ta meilleure amie et tu avais besoin de moi.

- Merci, fit Bella en souriant.

- Et puis qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi ? fit Alice.

- C'est vrai, fit Bella en souriant de plus belle. C'est pour ca que je t'aime, fit-elle.

- Oh Bella…souffla Alice.

- Quoi ? fit Bella qui souriait toujours. Ca te gêne que je te dise que je t'aime ? Apres tout tu es ma meilleure amie et …

- Stop ! fit la petite brune.

- Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux plus jouer à ca, fit Alice en se relavant. Je suis désolée mais je n'en aie plus la force.

- Alice qu'est ce que…

- Je suis désolée mais je dois y allée, fit-elle en quittant son amie.

- Alice attend ! s'exclama Bella en se lançant à sa suite.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle saisit son bras et la fit se tournée vers elle.

- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Se retenant d'embrassée la jolie humaine, Alice soupira bruyamment.

- Je suis désolée Bella…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Lilli ?

Frissonnant en entendant se surnom, Alice ferma les yeux pour lui répondre.

- La seule moyen que tu sache c'est en te souvenant de cette nuit.

- Cette nuit ? souffla Bella. Il s'est passé quelques chose ?

- Oui…et j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes par toi-même.

- J'avais bu Lilli, je ne me souviens de rien…

- Fais un effort s'il te plaît, c'est important pour moi.

- Très bien, pour toi je ferais un effort.

- Merci, fit la petite brune avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Ou tu va ?

- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul, d'aller me vider la tête.

- Tu va chasser ? fit Bella en baisant la voix.

- Oui, fit Alice en ouvrant sa voiture. On se voit plus tard.

- Fait attention à toi s'il te plaît ma Lilli, je tiens à toi tu le sais non ?

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine de la petite brune.

- Désolée, souffla-t-elle en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son amie.

- S'il te plaît, sois prudente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella, fit-elle en se mettant au volant.

- Bien sure que je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je t'aime et tu comptes pour moi !

- Pitié Bella…laisse moi partir.

- Promet moi de ne pas rouler trop vite et d'être prudente, s'il te plaît.

- Je te le promets Bella.

- Bien, dans ce cas à plus tard, fit la brune en fermant la portière avant que la Porsche Jaune ne s'éloigne alors qu'Alice serrait le volant plus que nécessaire et roulait en direction de la villa.

Alors qu'elle voyait la voiture de son amie filer au loin, le portable de Bella vibra dans sa poche.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-elle en décrochant.

- Il faut qu'on parle Bella, fit Edward.

- Je t'aie demandé du temps Edward, soupira la brune.

- Ca c'était avant, avant que je n'aille dans ta chambre, gronda le brun.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? S'énerva Bella.

- Je voulais te faire une surprise pour ton retour, mais c'est moi qui en aie eue une !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Explique-moi pourquoi l'odeur de ma sœur est partout dans ta chambre Bella ? Explique-moi pourquoi son odeur est sur tes draps ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Bella. Alice est passé hier soir, normal que sont odeur soit dans ma chambre !

- Je ne te parle pas de son odeur naturelle Bella ! Son odeur est mélangée à la tienne et elle transpire le désir et la passion !

- Attend quoi ?

- Tu as cinq minutes pour justifier le faite que tu aie couché avec ma sœur !

**_**A suivre_****

* * *

><p>Oui oui je sais, je coupe quand ca devient intéressant :p<p>

C'est vilain, j'avoue :p mais ou serait mon plaisir sinon ? ^^

Donc review please ? =D

Je profite aussi de l'occasion pour faire de la pub pour une fic's que j'aime beaucoup

et pour cause vu que c'est celle de ma compagne vous me direz ^^

si vous aimez le pairing Alice/Bella, Ne manque pas cette fic's

**http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6724783/1/Retrouvailles**

retirer juste les ()


	3. déclaration

Au début de l'après-midi, Bella se trouvait au volant de son pick-up et roulait en direction de la villa des Cullens, elle devait absolument parler à Alice. Se garant devant la maison, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bella ? s'étonna Rosalie en lui ouvrant.

- Rose, est ce qu'Alice est la s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? répondit froidement la blonde.

- S'il te plait, je dois lui parler !

- Elle veut restée seule.

- Je m'en fiche de ca ! Je dois lui parler !

Alors qu'elle contournais la belle blonde, celle-ci la retint par le bras.

- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal Bella, tu m'entend ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies autant d'elle ?

- Depuis qu'elle s'est confié à moi il y a un an. Elle est ma sœur, tu sais ?

- J'aie juste besoin de lui parler de cette nuit.

- Tu connais le chemin, soupira la blonde en la relâchant.

Traversant vivement le salon, la jolie humaine se hâta de gravir les marches pour arrivée devant la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle tenta vainement de calmer sa respiration saccadée avant de frapper à la porte.

- Laisse moi Rose, je veux être seule, fit la petite brune.

Posant sa main sur la poignée, Bella ouvrit la porte pour entrée dans sa chambre.

- Alice, souffla-t-elle en entrant alors que la petite brune était allongée sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? souffla Alice sans relever la tête.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

- Je t'aie dit que je devais prendre du recul.

- Du recul par rapport a cette nuit ? souffla Bella

- Je vois que Rose n'a pas su tenir sa langue…fit Alice en quittant son lit.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ce matin ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Bon sang Alice, on a coucher ensemble toi et moi ! Tu m'as fais l'amour !

- Et tu ne t'en souviens pas, soupira la petite brune qui s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre.

- J'aimerais m'en souvenir Alice, je te le promet.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Edward me l'a dit..

- Oh, souffla Alice. Je pensais pourtant avoir bloqué mes pensées…

- Il ne l'a pas su comme ca…

- Comment alors ?

- Ma chambre est remplie de ton odeur, souffla la jeune humaine. De nos deux odeurs mélangées…

- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensée à ca…

- Lilli.. commença la brune.

- Stop ! fit Alice en l'interrompant. Ne fini pas cette phrase je t'en prie…souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante. Je ne le supporterais pas…

- J'aie parlé à Edward ce matin, j'ai sécher les cours après ton départ. Nous avons beaucoup discuter...

- Je comprend, souffla la petite brune. Je vais partir, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, je ne serais plus un obstacle entre vous.

Traversant la pièce sans regarder son amie, Alice se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je ne veut pas que tu partes ! fit Bella.

- C'est mieux pour tout le monde Bella, mieux pour toi, mieux pour Edward et surtout mieux pour moi. Même si je ne pense pas pouvoir t'oubliée, je doit au moins essayer…et pour ca, je dois mettre de la distance entre nous.

- Si tu pars, je part avec toi, s'exclama Bella.

- Bella..souffla Alice. Il le faut, c'est mieux comme ca.

- Je ne veut pas que tu partes loin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

- La seule personne dont tu aie besoin, c'est de ton petit ami.

- C'est faux, souffla Bella. La seule personne dont j'aie besoin, c'est de toi.

- Bella…souffla Alice la voix tremblante. S'il te plait…

- Ne me laisse pas Lilli, je …j'ai quitter Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Je l'aie quitter ce matin…

- Pourquoi ? souffla la petite brune.

- Pour toi, souffla Bella d'une petite voix. Alors si tu part, je partirais avec toi.

- Bella je…

- Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas me souvenir de cette nuit Lilli, de cette nuit avec toi. J'aimerais m'en souvenir tu sais ? Me souvenir de tout ces mots doux que tu m'as soufflé à l'oreille, de tes baisers, de tes caresses…

Se rapprochant doucement de sa meilleure amie, Bella la fit se tournée vers elle.

- Et j'aimerais surtout me souvenir quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

- Bella…

- Je ne veut pas que tu partes Lilli, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Toi et moi, j'aie toujours su que c'étais trop intense pour être juste de l'amitié.

Fermant les yeux pour savourer ces mots, Alice s'appuya doucement contre la main de la jeune humaine.

- Je tiens trop à toi Lilli…ne part pas. J'aurais du me rendre compte bien avant que je n'aimais plus Edward, que j'étais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

- Oh Bella…

- Je t'aime Lilli, pardonne moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte.

- Je te pardonne, souffla Alice.

- Pardonne moi aussi pour…

- Chuuutt, souffla Alice en comblant la distance entre elles. Je n'aie rien à te pardonnée, souffla-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

Soupirant de bonheur contre les lèvres de la jolie vampire, Bella noua ses bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attend..

- J'aie mis du temps à réaliser ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

- Je te pardonne ma Bella, je te pardonne, souffla Alice en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Lilli ?

- Hum hum ?

- Je t'aime…

- Redit le.

- Je t'aime.

- Encore.

- Je t'aime ma belle Alice, souffla Bella à son oreille.

Un long grondement de bonheur s'éleva de la poitrine de la petite brune ce qui fit sourire Bella.

- J'adore quand tu grognes, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sais, fit Alice. Tu me l'as dit cette nuit..

- Oh..je …

- Ca ne fait rien, lui assura la jolie vampire.

- Lilli ? Tu veux bien me raconter cette nuit ?

- Que veut-tu savoir ?

- Je..je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas trop maladroite ?

- Maladroite ? fit Alice.

- Je veut dire je…c'étais ma première fois…

- Je sais, souffla Alice. Je te promet que tu étais parfaite ma Bella.

- Ta Bella ? fit la brune en souriant.

- Ma Bella, oui, fit la jolie vampire en souriant.

- Lilli ?

- Oui ?

- Comment s'étais cette nuit ? Est-ce que…

- Tu étais parfaite mon ange, je te le promet.

- Est ce que tu …est ce que tu voudrais me montrer ?

- Te montrer ? fit Alice avec un sourire.

- Oui je…j'aie envie de…

- Moi aussi, souffla la petite brune. Si tu savais comme j'aie envie de toi ma Bella

- Ohh Lilli, souffla Bella en fermant les yeux. J'aime entendre ces mots dans ta bouche, ils sonnent tellement vrai.

- Parce qu'ils sont vrai Bella, j'aie envie de toi. Viens avec moi.

Prenant la main de la belle humaine, Alice l'entraina vers son lit ou la fit s'asseoir pour venir l'embrassée avec tendresse alors qu'elle posait ses genoux de chaque coté de sa taille.

- Lilli je…je n'aie jamais fais ca …

- N'aie pas peur mon ange, je te promet d'être douce.

- J'en suis sure, fit Bella avec un sourire.

- Pose tes mains sur moi, souffla la petite brune.

D'un geste hésitant, Bella posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amie.

- Comme..comme ca ? fit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne réfléchis pas, lui souffla la jolie vampire.

Esquissant un léger sourire, Bella vint réclamer un baiser à la jeune femme alors que celle-ci faisait remonter lentement son haut. Comme pour l'autoriser dans ce geste, Bella rompis leurs baiser pour relever les bras afin de lui faciliter la tache alors qu'un grognement d'envie s'éleva de la gorge de la petite brune.

- Bon sang, souffla Alice. Tu es tellement parfaite ma Bella.

Souriant de plus belle, la jeune femme vint à nouveaux sceller leurs lèvres alors que la petit brune l'entrainais dos au matelas.

Rapidement, elle détacha le pantalon de la belle humaine avant de le lui retirer complément la laissant en sous-vêtement. Devinant la gêne dans son regard, la belle vampire se releva pour ôter elle-même ses vêtement avant de venir se recoucher sur la jolie brune pour l'embrasser.

- M'autorise-tu à te l'enlever ? souffla-t-elle en jouant avec le bord de son boxer.

- Oui, souffla Bella d'une petite voix alors que la petite brune lui ôtais son vêtements.

Délaissant ces lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou, la petit brune fit passer une main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour lui retirer son soutiens à gorges tandis qu'elle frissonnais.

- N'aie pas peur, susurra Alice à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Je ..je n'aie pas peur…

La belle vampire savais que son amie lui mentais, elle avais peur mais son désir la poussait dans ses retranchement et son envie prenait le dessus.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, répondit la brune.

.

Pendant ce temps la au salon, Rosalie s'apprêtais à quitter la villa pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux jeunes femmes mais alors qu'elle récupérais ses clé, elle entendis le moteur de la Volvo d'Edward et des crissement de pneus.

- Ohh non, soupira-t-elle.

- Ou sont-elles ! cracha le brun en entrant.

- Laisse les Edward, elles ont besoin d'êtres seules….

- D'êtres seules ? Pour que ma petite sœur baisse la femme que j'aime !

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Rosalie qui n'hésita pas à gifler son frère.

- Elles s'aiment Edward ! Alice aime Bella comme toi ! Elle a fait son possible pour ignorer ses sentiments !

- Tu savais ? cracha le brun. J'aurais du m'en douter !

- Tu aurais préféré que je te le dise peut-être ? Et qu'est ce que ca aurais changer ?

- J'aurais empêcher Bella de voir Alice !

- Tu sais qu'interdire quelque chose à Alice ne sert à rien, au contraire elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et fini par faire l'exacte opposé ! Si tu avais fait ca, tu les auraient rapprochée encore plus vite.

- Je ne comptent pas les laissées faire !

Contournant sa sœur, le vampire au cheveux cuivré fonça vers les escaliers.

- Edward ! fit la blonde en le suivant.

- Laisse moi Rose !

- Attend! S'exclama la blonde en se postant devant lui alors qu'il arrivait au deuxième étage.

- Pousse toi !

- Edward non, n'entre pas. Tu le regretterais … Si tu entre, tu gardera cette images dans ta tête...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, le jeune capta quelques paroles échangées entre les deux jeunes femmes.

_- " Bella…souffla la voix d'Alice, est ce que tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? "_

_- " Je veux revivre cette nuit avec toi"_

_- " Je ne veut pas que tu te force Bella…"_

_- " Je ne me force pas Alice, j'ai envie de toi. Je t'aime"_

_- " Ohh Bella, si tu savais comme j'ai souhaiter t'entendre me dire ces mots"_

Se reculant avec un air de dégout sur le visage, Edward se dégagea de l'emprise que Rosalie exerçait sur son épaule.

- Edward…commença la blonde.

- La ferme, répondit le brun en tournant les talons, je ne veux rien savoir de ce qu'il va se passer la dedans.

- Edward attends, fit Rosalie en lui emboitant le pas.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule Rose …

- On peut en parler si tu veux.

- Parlez de quoi ? fit le brun en se retournant vers sa sœur. Du faite que ma propre sœur m'aie volé la femme que j'aimais ou du faite que mon autre sœur m'aie cacher la vérité ?

- Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse Edward ? Alice c'est confiée à moi ! Elle est ma sœur elle aussi. J'ai du faire un choix.

- Et tu te range du coté d'Alice, j'ai bien compris.

- Edward…

- Laisse moi Rose, j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour.

- Laisse moi t'accompagnée au moins.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour me surveillé ?

- Je n'aime pas te savoir seul dans cet état, fit la blonde.

- Très bien, alors viens mais je ne veut pas t'entendre.

Récupérant son sac prés de l'entrée, Rosalie rejoignit son frère devant la baie vitrée ou il avait garé sa voiture avant de s'engouffrer tout les deux dans la voiture.

***A suivre***

* * *

><p>Enfin la suite ^^<p>

Désolée pour l'attente :s

Je trouve ca completement noeunoeu mais bon ..

J'attend vos reviews !

Bisous !


	4. complice

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent nues l'une contre l'autre, seulement recouvertes d'une fine couverture, elles ne cessaient de s'embrasser.

- Tu as peur ? souffla Alice à sa belle.

- Non…j'ai confiance en toi.

- Arrêtes moi des que tu le veux, d'accord ?

- Je ne compte pas t'arrêter, répondit Bella en scellant ses lèvres à celle d'Alice.

Lentement, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, la jeune femme en profita pour faire glisser sa main droite le long du corps de la belle humaine.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

Faisant courir ses mains son corps, Alice esquissa un sourire en entendant Bella soupirer d'envie.

- Ca te plais ?

- Beaucoup, répondit Bella.

- Tu veux que je continue ?

- Bien sure que oui. J'aie envie que tu sois douce avec moi.

- Je serais douce mon ange, je te le promet.

- Mhhh j'aime être ton ange, fit Bella en souriant.

- Bella ? fit la petite brune.

- Hum hum ?

- J'aie tellement envie de toi..

- J'aie envie de toi moi aussi.

- Tu me plais tellement Bella, si tu savais depuis quand je rêve de ce moment avec toi… souffla Alice en l'embrassant longuement.

Tout en l'embrassant, Alice aventura sa main droite vers la poitrine de Bella et la caressa doucement. Délaissant ses lèvres, elle vint l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou, finissant par lui infliger un suçon.

- Lilli…protesta la jeune femme.

- Excuse moi… Je n'aie pas réfléchis.

- Il se vois ?

- Un peu, répondit la petite brune.

- Ca ne fais rien, surtout ne t'arrêtes pas.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice continua d'embrasser lentement le cou de sa compagne descendant lentement vers sa clavicule qu'elle couvrit aussi de baiser.

- Bon sang ! gémit Bella.

Sans jamais s'arrêter, Alice embrassait maintenant la poitrine de Bella, jouant de sa langue sur ces seins.

- Ohh Alice ! Je …je t'aime !

Se redressant pour la regarder, Alice encra son regard à celui de Bella. Elle ne pouvais à présent y lire que de l'envie et de l'amour. Tout trace de peur avait disparue.

- Alice…je…je ne tiens plus.. S'il te plais. Fait le tout de suite.

Ravie de l'effet qu'elle procurais à la petite humaine, Alice aventura lentement sa main vers le bas-ventre de sa compagne qui frissonnait d'impatience.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui dit-elle en faisant glisser lentement un doigt en elle.

- Alice ! cria Bella en se cramponnant à ses épaules.

- Est-ce que ca va ? fit la jeune femme, inquiète.

- Dou..doucement, répondit Bella.

- Excuse moi je..

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtais à se retirer, Bella posa vivement sa main sur son bras.

- Non ! Ne t'arrêtes pas.

- Je ne veut pas te faire mal ! répondit la petite brune.

- Je n'aie pas mal, mentis l'humaine. Laisse moi juste m'habituée…

Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la belle vampire, Bella se détendit petit à petit.

- Je t'aime, souffla Alice pour la rassurée. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal.

- Continue…

Embrassant tendrement la jeune femme, Alice entama lentement un mouvement de vas et viens avec son doigt.

- Hummm, soupira Bella.

- Ca va ?

- A merveille, répondit la brune avec un sourire. C'est bon, ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en prie.

Toute trace de douleur ayant quitter le visage de sa partenaire, Alice joignit un autre doigt en elle et soupira de bonheur en sentant à quel point Bella la désirait.

- Putain…gémit-elle.

- Alice ? fit Bella. Tu jure maintenant ?

- Tu me rend dingue ! s'exclama la petite brune en donnant un rythme plus rapide à ses doigts.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit sous l'assaut répété des mouvements d'Alice en elle, Bella lâcha un gémissement sourd.

- Oh Alice…c'est si bon !

- Pour moi aussi mon ange, répondit la concernée. Te voir prendre du plaisir, c'est si bon !

- Ne t'arrêtes pas !

- Je n'en aie pas fini avec toi, répondit Alice en venant l'embrasser fougueusement.

Tandis que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, Alice ne cessait les mouvements de ces doigts.

- Bon sang ! gémit Bella en rompant leur baiser à la recherche d'oxygène.

Tandis que sa main droite était occupée à donner du bien à son compagne, la belle vampire s'aventura vers sa gorge pour l'embrassée avec tendresse avant d'entamer une lente descente vers sa poitrine. Tout en traçant une ligne de baiser le long de son corps, Alice interrompit sa course juste au niveau de son nombril.

- Bella ?

- Hum ? répondit la concernée qui perdait pied de plus en plus.

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui ! gémit la brune. J'ai confiance.

Retirant lentement sa main ce qui fit gémir Bella de frustration, Alice s'aventura pour embrasser doucement ces lèvres intimes. Ecartant lentement ces cuisses, elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire courir sa langue en elle tandis que Bella ne cessais de gémir.

- Ohh merde ! lâcha-t-elle, c'est si bon !

Esquissant un sourire, Alice en profita pour faire glisser à nouveaux ces doigts en elle sans jamais décoller sa bouche de l'antre chaud et humide de sa compagne.

- Alice …je…je vais…

Donnant un rythme plus rapide à sa langue et ses doigts, Alice sentis sa compagne proche du point de non retour.

- Oh bébé ! gémit Bella.

Dans un long gémissement, la jeune femme se contracta autour des doigts d'Alice qui en profita pour nettoyer tout son plaisir.

- Bon sang…, haleta Bella.

- Ca va ? fit Alice en remontant à coté d'elle.

Sans lui répondre, la belle humaine pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Je prend ca pour un oui, fit Alice en souriant alors qu'elle venais coller son corps à celui de son amante.

- C'était si bon ma Lilli, souffla Bella.

- Je suis contente que ca t'aie plus.

- Plus que ca même, répondit la jeune femme.

- Alors tant mieux.

Se redressant légèrement pour embrasser Alice sur le front, Bella en profita pour inverser leurs position et se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

- Bella ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Hum hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis ? fit l'humaine en souriant.

- Tu es sure de toi ?

- J'en suis sure oui, même si je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre…

- Suis juste ton instinct mon ange.

- Bon sang, j'adore quand tu m'appelle comme ca !

Esquissant un sourire, Alice l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Ne te sent pas obligée, d'accord ?

- J'ai trop envie de toi Alice, je veut te faire l'amour.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice frissonna d'envie en sentant le corps nus de sa compagne collée contre le sien tandis qu'une des mains de Bella caressait ses hanches.

- Tu as peur ?

- Juste d'être maladroite, souffla Bella.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu ne sera pas maladroite tu verra, ca viendra tout seul.

- D'accord, répondit la concernée.

Délaissant ses lèvres, elle vint l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou avant de venir jouer avec le lobe de son oreille.

- Mhhh Bella…

- Tu aimes ca ?

- Ca te surprend on dirais ?

- Un peu…

- J'aime quand tu me touches ma Bella, peut importe ou, ca me rend dingue.

Reprenant confiance en elle, Bella mordilla sensuellement le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre couvrir sa clavicule de baiser papillon alors que sa main droite s'aventura à joué avec sa poitrine arrachant à la belle vampire un gémissement d'envie.

- Continue, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Rapidement, la main de Bella fut remplacée par sa bouche qui se fit joueuse.

- Bon sang Bella ! gémit la petite brune.

Souriant contre le corps de sa partenaire, Bella descendit embrasser son ventre ou elle suçota sa peau avec fougue.

- Je t'aime Alice, souffla Bella alors que d'un geste elle faisait glisser deux doigts dans l'antre humide de sa belle.

- Bella !

Reproduisant les mêmes gestes qu'Alice quelques temps plus tôt, Bella s'attelais à faire du bien à sa compagne qui ne pouvais plus retenir ses gémissements.

- Lilli ?

- Hum hum ? répondit la petite brune en captant son regard.

- J'aie envie de …

- Tu es sure ?

- J'en suis sure, répondit Bella en descendant lui faire du bien avec sa langue.

- Bella ! gémit Alice.

Encouragée par les gémissement de sa partenaire, Bella ne cessait de faire courir sa langue sur son point sensible tandis qu'Alice agrippait les draps et ce débattais pour ne pas perdre pied.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient tendrement enlacée l'une contre l'autre dans le grand lit qui se trouvais dans la chambre d'Alice. Elles ne parlaient plus depuis un moment, profitant juste de la présence l'une de l'autre.

- Bébé ? fit Bella

- Oui ? répondit la belle vampire.

- Est-ce que tu veux toujours t'en allée ?

- Est-ce que tu veux que je partes ?

- Tu me poses encore la question après ce qu'il viens de se passer ? s'étonna Bella.

- Non…ma question serais plus tôt…est ce que nous avons un avenir toi et moi ? Est-ce que tu veux faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

- Je suis amoureuse de toi Alice, alors oui, je veut faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

- Tu sais que notre couple ne feras pas forcément l'unanimité ? fit la petite brune.

- Tu dit ca à cause d'Edward ?

- Entre autres…

- J'ai été claire avec ton frère, lui et moi c'est terminé. Et ca fais bien longtemps que ca aurais du l'être…

- Pourtant hier soir…tu as bu parce qu'il t'avais dit non une fois de plus…

- Non, fit Bella. Si j'ai bu c'est parce que je n'était pas bien dans ma peau et que j'avais besoin d'un moyen de m'échapper de tout ca. Le faite qu'Edward m'aie repoussée, n'as été que la goutte d'eau en trop.

- Et que ce serait-il passé si il t'avais dit oui ? souffla Alice d'une petite voix.

- Edward est de la vieille école, je pense que depuis le début j'ai su que ca n'irais pas plus loin entre nous sans être mariée à lui.

- Et tu penses tu mariée un jour ?

- Un jour peut-être, si la personne qui est dans mon cœur me le demande. Je pourrais dire oui.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime vraiment tu sais ?

- Je sais.

- J'espère être cette personne, je ne te le cache pas.

- C'est vrai ? fit la belle humaine en se retournant pour faire face à sa compagne.

- Est-ce que ca te plairais ?

- Toi et moi, pour toujours ? Ca me plairais oui.

- Alors, ca arrivera, fit Alice avec un sourire.

- Tu as vu quelques chose ?

- Je ne te dirais rien Bella, ton futur peut encore changé.

- Hey mais t'as pas le droit de faire ca ! Tu me parles d'un probable futur à deux et puis tu refuse de m'en dire plus ?

- Exactement, fit la petite brune en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres. Et tu n'en sauras pas plus, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant pour quitter le lit entièrement nue avant de se dirigée vers son armoire d'où elle sortit un peignoir en soie.

- Je te ferais parlée Alice Cullen.

- Oh tu crois ca ?

- J'en suis sure même.

- Nous verrons ca, fit Alice avec un sourire avant de quitter sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain ou elle actionna la douche. Faisant glisser lentement son peignoir le long de son corps, il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude.

De son côté, Bella ramassa le t-shirt d'Alice qui avait fini sa course par terre et s'enivra de son odeur avant de l'enfiler.

Quittant à son tour le lit, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Alice dans la salle de bain. La jolie vampire se trouvait sous la douche et esquissa un sourire en entendant la belle humaine entrée dans la pièce. Elle se sentis observée quelques secondes avant que la porte de la douche ne coulisse et que deux bras vinrent encerclé sa taille.

- Tu comptais prendre ta douche sans moi ? souffla Bella.

- J'attendais que tu me rejoigne.

- On dirais que je suis la.

- On dirais oui, fit Alice en se retournant pour regarder sa compagne dans les yeux. Tu es si belle mon ange, souffla-t-elle en portant sa main droite sur sa joue.

- Je suis loin de t'arrivée à la cheville, répondit Bella.

- Chuuttt, fit Alice. Ce n'est pas un concours et tu devrais commencer à me croire quand je te dit ca, après tout, je suis ta petite amie et…

- Ma petite amie ? fit Bella en souriant.

- C'est ce que tu es il me semble sauf si…

- Non non, c'est ce que je suis, l'interrompit-elle.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ces lèvres.

- Tu disais ?

- Je ne sais plus trop…

- Ca devait être une bêtise alors

- Surement, répondit Bella. Par contre, tu me dois toujours des explications.

- A propos de ?

- Ta vision de nous.

- Oh ca…

- Oui, ca.

- Je ne m'en souvient plus très bien, fit Alice.

- Ah non ?

- C'était plutôt flou..

- Et depuis quand tes visions sont elles "flouent" ?

- Depuis quelques temps, avoua Alice.

- Tu es sérieuse en faite ?

- Oui, répondit la belle brune. Mes visions restent très vagues…

- Et tu n'as rien dit à Carlisle ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne court plus aucun danger depuis l'année passée.

- Ton don est très important Alice ! Est-ce que tu sais à quoi c'est du ?

- Je pense oui…

- Et c'est ?

- Toi …

- Moi ? s'étonna Bella.

- A cause de mes sentiments pour toi en faite.

- Ah…fit Bella en s'éloignant.

- Non attend, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Mais sentiments pour toi m'ont plutôt embrouillée ces derniers jours en faite…surtout depuis ma dernière vision nette…

- Qui était ?

- Toi et moi échangeant un baiser dans ta chambre.

- Le soir ou j'avais bu ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Alice. Peut-être…c'est tout ce que j'avais vu…

- Et depuis ce jour la, tes visions sont flouent ?

- Oui…je pense que cette dernière vision m'avais troublée du coup, ca a affectée les autres.

- Et ta vision de nous, celle que tu as eue récemment, qu'as-tu vu ?

- Je préfère ne pas forcé le destin…ce moment arrivera quand ca arrivera.

- Bébé…

- On as le temps mon ange, avançons au jour le jour, d'accord ? Et pour le moment, laisse moi juste profiter de cette douche avec toi. Si tu veux bien ?

- Je veut bien répondit, Bella en souriant.

- Alors d'accord, fit Alice.

Rapidement, la jolie vampire s'empara des lèvres de sa compagne et la plaqua doucement contre la paroi de la douche.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Quoi que j'ai vu, ce futur est en bonne voie, fit Alice en souriant avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

****FIN****

* * *

><p><em>Un peu nul j'avoue...<em>

_Décu hein ? ^^_

_Désolée mais c'est comme ca :p_

_L'épilogue suivra bien sure ;)_

_En attendant, Review please !_

_Bisous !_

_Ps: Bébé (L)_


	5. Epilogue

**2 ans plus tard:**

Garant sa Porsche dans l'allée de la maison ou elle venais d'emménager avec sa compagne, Alice Cullen franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée et déposa ses affaires dans le hall.

- Mon Ange, tu es rentrée ? fit-elle en accrochant son manteau.

- Au salon, répondit la jeune femme.

Traversant le hall d'entrée, Alice sourit en trouvant sa compagne assise devant la cheminée ou était accroché les chaussettes de Noël.

- Bonsoir mon ange, souffla Alice d'une voix douce.

- Bonsoir, répondit sa compagne sans plus de considération.

- Encore entrain de travaillée, constata Alice en contournant le divan pour rejoindre la jeune femme.

- Oui, encore.

- Tu sais que nous sommes la veille de Noël ? Personne ne t'en voudra si tu arrêtais de bosser un peu ce soir.

- J'ai encore 15 copies à corriger Alice, j'aimerais finir ca.

- Oui…soupira Alice. Et est ce que j'aurais droit à un baiser ou est ce que c'est trop demander ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendais à recevoir un long et tendre baiser, Alice fut surprise de constatée qu'elle n'eu droit qu'à un rapide baiser de la part de sa compagne.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? fit la concernée sans la regardée.

- Je t'aie connue plus enthousiaste…

- J'aimerais finir ca Alice, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Du temps à perdre ? s'étonna la petite brune. Embrasser la femme que tu aimes, c'est perdre du temps ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bella déposa sa copie sur la table basse et se rapprocha de la brunette.

- Approche, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirée à elle.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? fit la concernée à deux centimètre de ces lèvres.

- Je n'aime pas que tu te forces, si tu as du tra…

Sans laisser la jolie jeune femme finir, Bella scella ses lèvres à celles de sa compagne et glissa lentement sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Bella ? souffla la jeune femme d'une voix rauque après cet échange.

- Hum hum ? fit la brune en souriant.

- Tu m'as trop manquée aujourd'hui, je n'aie pas cessé de penser à toi.

- Ah oui ? Et comment pensais-tu à moi ?

- De manière pas très chastes, avoua la petite brune.

Esquissant un sourire coquin, Bella scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de sa compagne qui en profita pour glisser sa main droite sous son haut.

- Mhhh, souffla Alice. C'est fous comme j'aime la douceur de ta peu.

- Je m'en suis aperçue, répondit Bella en souriant alors qu'Alice vint l'embrasser dans la cou.

- Bella…je..

- Hum hum ?

- J'ai envie de toi…j'aie envie de te faire l'amour…

- Je sais, répondit la brune avant de s'éloignée. Mais j'aimerais finir ca.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Alice en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- J'aimerais finir ca, répéta Bella.

- Tu te moque de moi j'espère ? fit Alice incrédule en voyant sa compagne récupérer sa copie.

- Non, j'ai du travail Alice et tu le sais.

- Je m'en suis aperçue oui…

- Je t'aie dit que ca ne durerais pas longtemps et qu'après, je serais toute à toi.

- Pas longtemps ? fit Alice. Tu te moques vraiment de moi ! Ca fait deux semaines Bella, deux semaines que tu passes tes soirées à travaillé et que tu me laisse seule dans notre lit. Fit Alice en quittant le canapé.

- Alice je…

- Non stop, l'interrompit la jeune femme. J'en aie marre de tes excuses tout les soirs ! Quand tu viens te coucher et que j'ose tenter te touchée, tu es toujours fatiguée !

- Il y a d'autre choses plus important que le sexe dans la vie !

- Tu es en vacances Bella ! Les vacances de noël en plus, tu sais à quel point ca compte pour moi. Et tu passes tes soirées le nez dans tes bouquins !

- Alice..c'est ma dernière année en tant qu'assistante du professeur. Tu sais que si je réussis cette année, l'année prochaine je pourrais être titularisée et enfin avoir ma classe.

- Bien sure…ton travail au profit de ton couple.

- Tu savais que cette année serais la plus dure Alice, répondit Bella.

- Je le savais oui mais je ne savais pas que je finirais pas te perdre !

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Alice, je suis la avec toi.

- Avec moi ? s'énerva Alice. Tout les soirs tu corriges de copies, tout les soirs tu rentre à 19heures et tu prend à peine le temps de toucher au repas que je t'aie préparer. Tout les soirs, tu viens te couchée et j'ai juste droit à un baiser. Deux semaines Bella, ca fais deux semaines que je n'aie plus fait l'amour à ma compagne ! Tu ne me touches plus Bella, tu ne me regardes plus comme avant. Je n'arrive plus à lire l'envie de tes yeux quand tu me regardes.

- Je travaille Alice ! C'est important pour moi !

- Et moi je ne le suis plus…souffla Alice d'une voix triste. Je crois que le message est clair…

- Quoi ? fit Bella sans quitter des yeux ses copies.

- Tu peux prendre tes affaires et retourner chez ton père. Je crois qu'il est mieux qu'on s'éloigne quelques temps…

- Attend quoi ? fit la brune en posant enfin ses yeux sur sa compagne.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter Bella…Je ne supporte plus cette distance que tu as mise entre nous. Je ne sais pas quand tu as cessé de m'aimer…mais il est clair que je n'aie pas su le voir.

- Tu dis des bêtises Alice…tout ca pour quoi ? parce que je ne te fait pas l'amour ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? Oh mais si seulement ce n'était que ce soir Bella ! Tu ne me regarde même plus. Le soir j'ai à peine droit à tes lèvres quand je rentre. Quand tu viens au lit, tu me tournes le dos et tu t'endors.

Tu as commencée à t'éloignée il y a un mois et je ne l'ai vu que trop tard. J'aurais du comprendre la dernière fois ou j'ai pu te faire l'amour.

- Comment ca ?

- Tu n'as pas gémis une seule fois ! Tu ne m'as pas regardé dans les yeux ni murmuré que tu m'aimes. C'était une corvée pour toi ! s'énerva Alice.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Alice ! Faire l'amour avec toi n'as jamais été une corvée ! Et puis tu dis deux semaines mais moi je suis sure que ca ne fais que quelques jours !

- Ah oui ? fit Alice avec un sourire amer. Alors si tu as fais l'amour récemment, ce n'était pas avec moi…

- Parce que tu insinues que je te trompe ? s'étonna Bella.

- Franchement…j'en sais rien, souffla Alice d'une voix triste. Ca fais un mois que je te partage avec ton travail, je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne sais pas ou tu passes autant de temps après ta journée de travail..

- Je ne t'aie jamais trompée Alice ! s'énerva Bella à son tour.

- Oui…souffla la jeune femme sans regardé sa compagne.

Traversant le salon pour être loin de Bella, Alice se posta devant la fenêtre et sourit faiblement en voyant tombé les premiers flocons.

- Alice…fit la voix de Bella dans son dos. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'aie pas envie d'en parler. Tout est très clair.

- Alors c'est ca ? Tu me quittes la veille de Noël après tout ce qu'on a traversée pour être ensemble.

- Tu as choisit tes priorités Bella. J'aie choisit les miennes.

Sans adresser un regard à la jolie brune, Alice quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de bain ou elle actionna la douche avant de se déshabillée. Jetant un regard à son reflet, elle remarqua que son regard s'était assombris de colère. Elle savais que si elle avait encore été humaine, elle aurais fondu en larmes. Une fois entièrement nue, elle se glissa sous l'eau chaude et y resta un bon moment pour ce changer les idées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain uniquement vêtue de son peignoir de soie noire, Alice se rendit au salon ou elle fus surprise de ne plus trouvée les affaires de Bella ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur.

- Elle est partie…souffla-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle a préférer fuir que de ce battre pour nous…

Saisissant le premier objet à sa portée, en l'occurrence un vase en verre, elle l'envoya avec force se fracassé contre le mur du salon. Sans prendre le temps de ramassé les morceaux de verres, la jeune femme se rendit à sa chambre pour s'habillée et ce qu'elle y trouva fut au-delà de ses espérance.

- Te voila enfin, souffla Bella.

- Qu'est ce que…commença la petite brune en regardant partout autour d'elle dans la pièce ou Bella finissait de poser une bougie.

- Ca te plait ?

- Pourquoi ? fit Alice d'une petite voix.

- Parce que c'est toi qui a raison…Je t'aie délaissée ces derniers temps. Je voulais…je sais pas…tenter de te reconquérir.

- En mettant des bougies partout dans notre chambre ?

- C'est ridicule je sais…Je voulais que ce soit romantique. Passé le réveillon de Noel dans tes bras…

- Oui, souffla tristement Alice.

- J'avais quelques chose pour toi tu sais ?

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna la petite brune.

- Bien sure que oui, fit Bella en souriant.

Prenant la main d'Alice dans la sienne, elle guida sa compagne vers le lit ou la fit s'asseoir avant de fouiller sa commode à la recherche d'un paquet.

- Ca y est, je l'ai ! s'exclama Bella.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Alice en prenant le paquet.

- Ton cadeau de noël…

- Noël n'est que demain.

- J'en aie marre d'attendre, j'ai eu assez de mal à le cacher.

Piquée par la curiosité, Alice déballa soigneusement le paquet et trouva une boite carrée qu'elle ouvrit.

- Continue, fit Bella en souriant nerveusement.

A la manière des poupées Russes, chaque boites contenais une boite plus petite que la précédente.

Arrivée à la quatrième boite, Alice en sortit une dernière de plus petites taille qu'elle reconnus comme étant un écrin.

- Bon, fit Bella en prenant la boite des mains de la petite brune. Je dois t'avouer que j'était loin d'avoir prévu de faire ca comme ca, après que tu m'aie quittées et demandée de partir…mais c'est le moment ou jamais, fit-elle en s'agenouillant.

- Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Alice.

- Voila je…j'avais prévu tout un texte à te dire mais tu m'as prise de court…Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime plus que je n'aie jamais aimée personne. Que tu es ma raison de continuée à me battre pour ce fichus travail. Que je n'aie jamais été voir ailleurs parce que les autres filles ne m'intéresse pas. Que si je ne te touchais pas ces derniers soirs, c'est vraiment parce que j'était crevée et non pas parce que je n'aie plus envie de toi…enfin bref. Alice, je t'aime vraiment et je voulais te demander de…si tu voulais devenir ma femme ?

- Bella je…

- Je sais ! l'interrompit la brune. Je choisit mal mon moment…Mais je refuse que tu me quittes à causes de mon comportement. Je t'aime vraiment mon bébé.

- Oh Bella…ca fais si longtemps que je n'aie plus entendu ce surnom.

- Je m'en veut si tu savais…ce travail compte tellement peu comparer à toi. Je préfère tout envoyer valser que de te perdre !

- Ce serais idiot…tu es si prêt du but.

- Je refuse de te perdre à cause de ca. Je t'aime merde !

- Bella, fit la brune en souriant légèrement. Depuis quand dis-tu des gros mots ?

- Excuse moi je …je réalise que ce travail n'a aucune importance sans toi. C'est toi qui m'as aidée à trouver ma voie et devenir professeur d'histoire sans t'avoir à mes cotés, ca ne veut rien dire.

- Tu m'as fait souffrir Bella..

- Je sais…je m'en rend compte bien trop à tard. Je t'aie délaissée ces derniers temps et je m'en veut.

- J'ai cru devenir dingue tu sais ? tout les soirs tu venais me rejoindre dans notre lit et tu me tournais le dos.

- C'était malgré moi, souffla Bella. J'était paumée ces derniers temps, le travail m'a pris toute mon énergie et ca m'as éloignée de toi.

- Tu le regrettes ? murmura Alice.

- Je regrettes d'avoir du être à deux doigts de te perdre pour réaliser à quel points tu es précieuse pour moi.

- Moi ca fais longtemps que je le sais, à quel point tu es précieuse pour moi. Je t'ai toujours aimée.

- Et maintenant ? murmura Bella. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ?

- Bien sure que je t'aime toujours. Je n'aie jamais cesser de t'aimée même quand tu me fuyais.

- Alors est ce que tu …? Demanda Bella en ouvrant la petite boite qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Mon dieu, elles sont magnifiques, souffla Alice en admirant les deux anneaux en or blanc surmonté d'un petit diamant.

- Une pour toi et une pour moi.

- Oui, fit Alice.

- Alors est ce que…

- Oui, répéta la jolie vampire. Je veut être ta femme.

- Vrai…vraiment ?

- Oui ! fit Alice en se jetant au cou de sa compagne pour la plaquée à terre. Je veut t'épousée mon ange.

Esquissant un sourire, Bella sortis une des bagues de son écrin et la glissa doucement au doigts de la petite brune qui en fit de même.

- J'ai cru que tu ne dirais jamais oui, souffla Bella en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Bella ? murmura Alice étonnée. Tu pleurs ?

- J'ai failli te perdre putain ! Tout ca pour quoi ? pour un fichus travail !

- Chuuttt, souffla Alice en posant un doigts sur ces lèvres. Je te pardonne mon ange, c'est promis.

- Je ne te mérite pas Bébé…

- Tu aurais du y pensé avant de me demandée d'être ta femme, fit Alice en souriant.

- Ma femme, fit Bella qui réalisait lentement ce qu'il venais de ce passer. Tu va devenir ma femme.

- Et oui, répondit la petite brune en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

- Je t'aime ! s'exclama Bella en inversant leurs position d'un mouvement de bassin.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la petite brune.

- Bébé ? souffla Bella.

- Hum hum ?

- Je peut…t'embrassée ?

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à le faire, s'amusa Alice.

Esquissant un sourire, la belle humaine se pencha sur sa compagne pour scellée leurs lèvres avec tendresse.

- Seigneur…

- Quoi ? fit Bella en souriant.

- C'était une mauvaise idée…

- Pourquoi ? fit la brune en s'appuyant sur son coude pour regardé sa compagne.

- Ce baiser vient de rallumer mon envie de toi…

- Ah oui ? Et tu sais quoi ?

- Dit moi.

- Moi aussi j'aie envie de toi mon bébé.

- Bon sang, ce que ces mots on peu me manqué !

- Je suis vraiment désolée ma princesse…

- Chuuttt, fit Alice en souriant. Laisse toi juste faire.

Reprenant la position dominante, Alice déchira rapidement les vêtements de sa compagne qui se retrouva nue sous ses mains.

- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-elle en déposant des baisers partout sur son corps.

Se redressant légèrement, Alice retira rapidement son peignoir et sourit en voyant le regard de Bella refléter à nouveau de l'envie.

Rapidement, la pièce fut inondée de gémissement non dissimulée. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de se laisser entièrement allée sous les mains de l'autre. Bella ne cessais de gémir et serrais de toute ses forces ses vêtements qui trainaient à terre.

- Alice ! gémissait-elle en se battant vainement sous les coups de langues de la petite brune.

Sans jamais quitter son sourire, la jeune femme en question ne décolla pas une seule secondes sa langue du centre humide de sa compagne.

- Putain, gémit-elle contre ces lèvres. Qu'est ce que ton gout a pu me manquer !

- Ne t'arrête pas, je t'en prie ! gémit Bella.

Souriant de plus belle, Alice en profita pour joindre deux doigts à sa langue.

- Putain ! gémissait Bella sous les mouvement répétés des doigts de sa compagne en elle.

- Viens mon ange, viens. Je veux que tu viennes sous ma langue !

- Ohhh seigneur!

Sentant Bella proche du point de non retour, Alice accéléra un peu plus sa cadence.

- Bébéééé ! gémit Bella en se contractant autour des doigts d'Alice qui ne perdais pas une goute de son plaisir.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice remonta lentement à la hauteur de sa compagne et vint l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle tendrement à Bella dont la respiration était irrégulière.

- Oui, répondit Bella encore sur son nuage. Ca va…

- Approche, fit Alice en se couchant sur le dos tout en attirant la belle humaine dans ses bras.

- Ohhh bon sang Bébé, c'était…

- Je trouve aussi.

- J'ai été tellement stupides, souffla Bella en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la petite brune.

- ca ne fais rien mon ange, ca ne fais rien.

- J'ai failli te perdre ! Ce n'est pas rien !

- Dison que ce que je t'aie dit tout à l'heure a été le coup d'électrochoc qu'il te fallait.

- Tu m'aurais vraiment quittée ?

- Non…souffla Alice. Je serais partie quelques jours avant de revenir vers toi…je suis incapable de te quittée. Tu es tout pour moi.

- C'est vrai ? fit Bella en se redressant.

- Ca t'étonne ? Pourtant c'est la vérité. Je suis dingue de toi ma petite humaine.

Esquissant un sourire à ce petit surnom, Bella scella ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser une main entre leurs deux corps. Je vais te le montrer toute la nuit !

- Ohh mon ange ! gémit la petite brune en accueillant les doigts de Bella en elle.

- Putain mon bébé, Je t'aime !

*****Fin*****

* * *

><p>Voila c'est fini :D<p>

c'est pas fameux je sais...

Désolée pour l'attente =/

Review please ?


End file.
